parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mona agarwal
Description I think that everyone has something to teach something to some one. Therefore, this channel is a part of my child's journey of fun, learning and experiences which are share worthy and may help someone in one or another way for their kids. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZnDwlAJ5aM 0:19 Two little dicky birds - popular nursery rhyme 128 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxLmszOUbu0 0:20 Tota Hu main Tota Hu hindi nursery rhyme for kids 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8okc6GK8TAo 0:45 Nursery kids Number train model made of thermocol 7.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3q79llP-JMc 1:24 Winter season model of thermocol 9.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxYCaDtTijE 3:34 Picture dictionary of alphabets 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bh_YLXi7m8 2:30 Nursery kids lion and mouse story 554 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huCxwg7Vajo 0:59 Picture dictionary 358 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtcvcxeNAxs 0:34 Prasiddhi playing in mud and singing hindi song 38 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34I4l4DelP0 0:22 Chubby cheeks, dimple chin - nursery rhyme for kids 741 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hopUOIzZaDk 0:16 Ek kauwa pyasa tha hindi nursery rhyme for kids 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oo9H3vH2e_4 0:16 Johny johny yes papa English nursery rhyme 22 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IAZ1t_xv-I 0:03 Jai hind 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LorNgLRINLc 1:26 Christmas party dance on jingle bell rock 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fna4ofjouGg 0:18 Machli jal ki rani hai nursery kids hindi rhyme 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPaQP_NTlak 0:30 Ek do teen sher bajaye nursery kids hindi rhyme 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jQ_ftxotUw 2:14 Radha dhundh rahi kids janamashtmi dance performance 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek4648QVQiE 0:20 Janamashtmi dance as radha 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYjC6hKfqIo 2:08 Kids dance on dj wale babu mera gana Baja do 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yvyqGUtJyw 0:51 Fancy Dress as parrot: tota Hu main tota hu 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=659Atdi-H90 2:06 Dussehra ramayan poem suno Suno bhai ek tha raja 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa8g1L3_b84 0:23 Poem on Ramayan, dussehra - ram bade hi veer the 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYrs7i2qc8 0:25 Tailor role play in helpers theme 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SQ7xnudNk8 0:34 Prasiddhi school's a glimpse of annual day 517 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIOdMiUOphg 1:00 The dog and the shadow story telling with action 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuLc8R0NRxM 0:42 Christmas speech for nursery kids 9.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am3hjsMzWOw 0:11 Honey bee sucking nectar from flowers 62 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwbtsXJfzFw 1:06 Ants and their houses 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkW4uPCumOc 2:13 EOD adventure Park Jungle house 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV_yiKK5kcw 0:55 Feeding ducks in sanjay Lake mayur vihar Delhi 92 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRRjQxh935I 1:07 Eod adventure park mayur vihar 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VM-k-f_L0q0 0:30 Eod adventure park, delhi 321 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgnGFNikc1I 0:39 Eod jungle house 51 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZZbrPipHEs 1:26 Eod jungle house 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUt6vlPdKP4 1:22 Eod jungle house 26 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAXu0Qji95g 0:18 New year celebration(1) 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H6nUWyM8Jw 0:06 New year celebration(2) 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwHK9UZepWw 0:59 Story telling - two lambs 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXFlbWI4Jo0 0:07 Bharat Mata ki jai 52 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew-4RsO26tA 0:28 Traffic light rhyme- red yellow green light on traffic rules and safety 358 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3soE_HNV5Y 0:27 Aani 2.5 years singing ram bade hi veer the 690 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhW2hD3DJ2A 1:15 Jan gan man sung by aani of 2.5 yrs 16 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzYCQcCughs 2:05 Paper Lantern summer holiday project for school 81 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPlCRkTI610 0:46 Rani lakshmi bai jhasi ki rani Kids fancy dress 87K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRWEC2Z0M0g 1:30 kids dance on cham cham cham song of baaghi movie 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhNJECsqU6E 0:46 Hands on the shoulders Nursery, KG rhyme for kids 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGW0OH839e8 0:48 "Busy people" nursery, Lkg kids rhyme with action 83 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvZ4CaHRhaA 3:05 Prasiddhi's sports day celebration dance at her school 204 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9dVdMPLuCk 0:47 Apple fruit show and tell competition nursery and KG kids 11K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7s_xY98DaQ 0:56 Princess Cinderella fancy dress with dialogues 90K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF241g6KM98 0:38 Kids farm animal role play as sheep with a handmade mask 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-n-bjX4BvU 0:53 Doctor role play in kids helpers theme fancy dress competition with dialogues 3.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5WAMqgMJNs 1:12 Newspaper role play hindi non living thing act 480 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3s7ApwtwZU 1:00 Birthday card making activity for kids 63 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUX9kXarpts 3:31 Kathak dance performance by prasiddhi and kids 60 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb4RLI-PdsQ 0:42 Hindi poem recitation "naav" for first grade kids 26 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lp_vnX9ZAHI 4:17 Prasiddhi playing with her doll house - girl's favourite play 33 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7hk1qgl0X0 4:34 Prasiddhi's birthday celebration with her family in a journey 34 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99gOs-j39Lk 8:42 Visit to Qutub minar khilji's tomb alai minar n qutub ul islam Mosque - An educational tour in Delhi 37 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-4XHZp1SUI 1:32 How to make a candy stick with card board for Christmas decoration 29 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuAYpIWMMQ0 0:56 Kids Show and tell competition on indian historical monument - Qutub Minar 186 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rx0uvH9Zvc 3:31 Thermocol plate Clock model frozen theme for kids and actual moving hands 2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLjJJccflzY 0:55 Tajmahal one of the seven wonders of the world show and tell 9 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGOJko4Seu8 2:46 Pop rocket launch by soda - space astronomy workshop for small first grade kids 4 views1 week ago mona agarwal Category:YouTube